I Remember
by Nicole-sama
Summary: Each of those moments I will forever treasure. Each of them bringing me great joy. UsUk


**I Remember**

Summary: Each of those moments I will forever treasure. Each of them bringing me great joy. UsUk

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Hetalia. I can still dream, though.

I remember when we first met.

It had been a hot day, and I had stopped at a park bench for a quick rest. You had the same idea, and sat down next to me. My first thoughts when I saw you were that you were the handsomest person I've every seen. Your blue eyes twinkling and your sandy-blonde hair shining. You smiled at me and I felt my heart stop. You opened your mouth and began a conversation, never once mentioning my huge eyebrows or messy hair blonde hair. I pretty much loved you instantly.

I remember when you first asked me out.

You had had a red blush stained across your cheeks, and you stumbled over almost every word. You could barely form a sentence. But you found the courage to ask anyway, your fists clenched at your sides. You had been so scared of rejection that you had turned your head to the side, as if expecting a slap to the face. But I only blushed and agreed, barely showing the excitement I felt inside.

I remember our first date.

It was romantic and sweet. You were such a charmer. Your smile never once faltered throughout the entire night, and you were always so polite. We went to a nice restaurant, not too fancy, not too dull. And after a delightful meal, you paid even though I offered to. We walked to my apartment, hand in hand.

I remember our first kiss.

It was as romantic as any first kiss could be. On a bridge under the pale light of the full moon, you had turned to face me, taking my hands in yours. You told me how beautiful I looked. I smiled and blushed. You smiled, and leaned forward. I leaned as well, and our lips met. Together, we shared a slow, passionate kiss under the moonlight. My arms around your neck, and your hands on my waist. In that moment, only we existed.

I remember when you asked me to marry you.

You had brougt me to the park, the one where we first met. I had been so nervous because I knew something was up. You were tense, opening and closing your hands. You were scared, I could tell. Before I could ask what was the matter, you began to talk. You told me how happy you were to have me; how lucky you were. You told me I was beautiful and that you didn't deserve me. Then you said how much you wanted to spend the rest of your life with me. Your hand pulled a box out from your pocket and you slid off the bench and onto one knee.

'Will you marry me?' You had asked. I had brought a hand to my lips as I started to cry. I nodded quickly and you slipped the golden ring onto my finger, and then kissed my hand. No emotion could ever match the one I felt that day.

I remember the moments we shared in married life.

Each of those moments I will forever treasure. Each of them bringing me great joy.

I remember the day you officially became a hero.

It had always been your dream, and finally you had it. I was never prouder than I was in that moment when you walked across the stage to receive your certificate as a policeman. You had looked at me and winked. I had smiled in return.

I remember the day you got your first case.

A big case, for a rookie like you, but we both had faith for you. We all did.

I remember the day, like it was yesterday, when I hear the news.

There was a knock at the door. When I had answered it, two if your fellow policemen stood on the other side. My heart sank. I let them in and served them some tea. We sat in the chairs near the fireplace and then one, the one with the mustache, spoke.

'Mr. Kirkland.' he had said. 'I'm afraid I have some terrible news to tell you.' And I knew, before the words had even left his mouth, what he was going to say. Tears spilled from my eyes as I heard. I didn't try to contain them as they told me the story. You had found the suspect, and he had taken a child hostage. He had pointed the gun at the child and before he could shoot, you had stepped into the line of fire. With a bullet wound to the stomach, you managed to take the man down, and save that poor child's life.

At the cost of your own.

"And that's why I'm here now," Arthur sniffed, tears running down his face. Most of the crowd in front of him had tears in their eyes as well. "I'm here telling the story of a brave man, a great friend, and an amazing husband. I'm here, sharing all my wonderful memories of him with you, as a last way to pay him respect. I, as you all do, care for him. But I miss him, so much so, that no words can describe my pain. I loved him."

I still love him.

I'll always love him.

I love you, Alfred.

A/N: Sorry if this is depressing. *sniff* Please review and tell me what you thought. It would be greatly appreciated. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
